


Limbo

by PhloxFox (Ravenwood316)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Car Accidents, Dead Body, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, POV First Person, POV Lance, car crash, did I mention blood, lance is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwood316/pseuds/PhloxFox
Summary: The aftermath of a car accident from a soul’s point of view.





	Limbo

All I remember is red staining pure white and feeling ice cold before everything became welcoming warmth. No pain, no sound, just weightlessness and just like that I was gone. I don’t know how long I was floating in the black depths I had found myself in but all at once my eyes opened, my lungs gasped for air, my heart raced against my ribs, and the world snapped into focus like I was seeing it for the first time again.

But it was short lived. Like a drowning victim I was plunged back into the inky black water of the depths waiting till my head broke the surface again. The next time I opened my eyes I was standing and everything around me was a blur of motion and the only thing unmoving that I could see was my own body. Looking around I saw that we were in a snowy field and all around the body the pure white snow was stained a bloody red.

I was face down with my arm reaching towards another spot in the snow that was stained red but that person was breathing and having his injuries treated as he screamed my name. The car we had been in was a twisted heap of metal with the glass littering the ground and shining like fallen stars in the late afternoon sun.

Everything seemed to slow and speed back up as I walked up to the body. When I finally got close enough I saw that someone had rolled it onto its back. The front was a mess from where I guess it went through the windshield and the eyes were still open as the bloodied face stared blankly at the dull gray sky with lifeless blue eyes.

When I closed my eyes so I wouldn’t see the body I found myself under the black water again till I opened my eyes and found myself in the middle of a church with my family crying and dressed in black. They were standing in front of a cherry wood casket with my body resting silently inside also dressed in black but this time the eyes were closed and the cuts and gore were clean and hidden by a mortician’s brush so the body only seemed to be sleeping instead of simply being a shell for something that will never return.

The church was filled with people but none of them had known me personally so it was a bit depressing knowing my friends weren’t attending. Just then the doors slammed open to reveal him, the one person I knew that was there just for me.

He looked like shit; dressed in a dirty hospital gown and a jacket, he was missing his right arm, there was a large gash across his nose, there were bleeding spots where he ripped out his IVs, his bandages were bloody where he tore open his wounds, and his once solid black hair was now a snowy white. He was followed by his brother and our friends and they were yelling at him to go back to the hospital but their cries fell on deaf ears as he limped his way up to the casket.

He stood there staring down at me with shock and disbelief clouding his vision as he simply stood there. The whole congregation was silent as he just stood there bleeding before he broke the silence

“Hey Sharpshooter good joke but you can wake up now.” He said flatly

“They told me when I woke up that you didn’t make it, that you didn’t feel any pain, but come on you can’t be dead because this is just one of your stupid jokes right?” he asked in a hurt tone simply standing there waiting for me to wake up. God how I wish this was all a joke and I would just sit up and laugh then he would hold me in his strong arms but this isn’t a joke and I’ll never feel his warmth again. No one dared to approach him in the state he was in as he started getting desperate and reached out to touch the corpse’s hand and pulled it away once he made contact with the cold flesh.

“No it’s not true you can’t be gone you just can’t be Lance! Not yet…” he cried as his tears fell onto the corpse’s face while I watched blood soak the front of his gown and drip down onto the carpet like liquid rubies. I stood there watching Shiro cry for me as the others tried to figure out our relationship. We hadn’t told anyone that we were together except for our families.

We had started dating a year after Shiro had found me broken and drunk passed out on the grave of my first love. The idiotic man stayed and helped me pick up the pieces of my shattered heart and glued them back together with his love.  
By now there was a small puddle of blood around his feet and his skin was turning ashen but still no one dared to walk up to the distraught man.

“Isn’t anyone going to help him?!” I screamed running up to everyone who had gathered in the church but no one even registered that I was there. I felt lost and confused watching the man I love slowly die in front of my coffin crying out to a body that could no longer feel or hear him. I tried rejoining my body but I couldn’t even touch it so I tried touching Shiro only to be sucked back into the pitch black water I had been in before only this time I wasn’t the one drowning. I noted that I was able to move freely and finally see what was around me.

There was nothing in this water except for my lover who was quickly sinking to the bottom without even fighting to reach the surface. Swimming down I reached out and grabbed his wrist and pulled bringing him towards the surface and pulling him out.

“You stupid idiot what the hell were you thinking?!” I yelled at him as he opened his silver eyes and smiled before hugging me.

“Lance I knew you weren’t dead!!!!” he cried pulling me closer till I pushed him away

“You’re wrong I am dead I just stopped you from following me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!! 
> 
> Also if you want to talk, ask questions, or just yell at me my tumblr Phloxfox87 is always open!


End file.
